


[东凯]青丝不用余生量

by qingye233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingye233/pseuds/qingye233
Summary: 情爱描写与OOC，瞎编的情节约等于没有情节第一次摸明显的东凯，实在不了解两个人性格，拿捏不好，多担待。





	[东凯]青丝不用余生量

王凯脱衣服的时候还在说，“最后一次了啊。”

靳东顶烦他强调这一句，但说好了的，也没有反驳的余地。于是王凯只听见了皮带摔在地板上的声音，铁扣磕着瓷砖，清脆的一响。像是什么断了，又像打火机磕开了火苗。

他自己挺干脆，衣服也脱得麻利，赤条条大咧咧地往床上一坐，还没硬，靳东不看他的时候还好，偶尔往回瞥一眼，腿根就往里并一并。完全下意识的动作，害羞什么呢，又不是小男生比大小，也不是新情儿搞情趣。靳东还搁那儿对付纽扣，他晚上有飞机，以前T恤裤衩的就去了，现在有小姑娘接机了，得体面。王凯呢？身份证航班号被卖的七手八手，人山人海地要给他生孩子。靳东有一回儿跟他说，要不是跟我在一块儿，你老王家早有下一代了。

那时候王凯才懒得搭理他。他整个人刚被操得水里火里，腿根胸前都是躺不住的疼，靳东给他上软膏，电视里是他一条新闻，镜头扫过周围乌泱泱的女孩子，眼神都是真的。有时候他想，你们爱我干什么呢？爱那么遥远的一个人干什么呢？又觉得自己也没资格清高，管他天雷勾地火还是温水煮青蛙，看上了就是看上了。但看了上了，最后也就散了。

戏里头跟靳东真真假假，戏外叫师哥，他一直喜欢戏剧学院这套规矩，师哥师弟的，真像一家人，在外面受欺负了，回头就有个儿高的帮你顶着。但其实在学校里他俩压根没碰过面，靳东也没能为他打一架，七月走九月来，树叶蝉鸣呼啦啦地过去，一个的结束是另一个的开始。见面时候是完全的陌生人，伸出手来规规矩矩地笑。

“你好，我是靳东。”  
“王凯。师哥好。”

他的亲师哥很快就来压着他，撕套子开润滑一气呵成，两人叉着腿坐，王凯给他套东西，靳东就抹好了手指往里伸。松软潮湿的，挺顺畅，王凯随着他的探入抖了抖，靳东咬他耳垂，  
“这么急？”但其实他心里明白。明白又怎么样？他还是得惯着他宠着他，按着他意愿把戏演下去。小爱人要闹要分怎么办？他只能顺着哄。

靳东知道王凯不愿自己把他当小孩子，搞得他一切要求和甜蜜都像是任性和不自知。但他总觉得自己该护着他的，补上顶着师哥名义亏欠的那几年，跟最走投无路的小孩儿说别怕，有人在前面等着你呢。你不用跑很快，只要往前走，走到那儿了，自然就有人来牵你的手。

事实上谁是主动的那个到现在他们也闹不清楚。王凯说是我先解了你扣子，靳东只记得是自己开出车来问要不要带你一程。那时候小区停车场里面还不兴摄像头，王凯喊着乱七八糟的英文扯他衬衣，靳东没护住崩开了两个扣，赶忙一把把人搂怀里，跌跌撞撞往电梯里走。在那个小金属箱子里的时候王凯倒是安静了，靳东盯一眼楼层数再盯一眼人，泛红的脸和甜热的呼吸，郁金香上流下来一滴蜜。他忍到进了家门才去亲他。

这会儿他仍然想亲他，王凯一开始扭着身子不让，等软肉被彻底破开，才叫靳东含住了下嘴唇。还是有点疼，他只是半硬，自己伸手要摸，被靳东按在了结合处。肉体是烫的，润滑剂凉，交杂的毛发混着清液，理不出。管他谁是谁的呢，做爱又不是他妈的哲学。

靳东就着他的手又往里送了一分，王凯的指腹被压在他阴茎上，以另一种方式见证了这场厮磨。是进入是吞噬，是引诱和占有，是我和你。他们的做爱一直像没有明天似的，就算在他们有明天的那些日子，王凯也竭尽全力地追求疼和爽的极端。他们有几次是在没充分开拓的情况下做的，穴口箍得靳东头皮发麻，王凯还死咬着嘴唇往里吞，气得师哥挠他腰窝肉，腰笑软了，才好往里面补润滑。所以靳东没事就和他说你不要觉得我们是有罪的，王凯听了只是笑，半真半假地说知道啦。这个人的坦然是不彻底的，他有决断，但不是莽撞和孤勇，靳东看他上节目，不设防，但字句妥帖，不像自己，片场里谁都敢骂。王凯是把水一样的刀。

这把刀现在被他捏在怀里。脊背靠着他胸前，好看的颈子仰在他肩上。也就是被操到神志不清了靳东才能看到那个剥了壳的王凯，会怪他不用力，又嫌他动太快，总之除了呻吟就是骂骂咧咧，靳东更喜欢前者，但后者不失为一种情趣。他的手绕过去抱着他，这感觉挺好，下体和心灵都是充实的，他怎么也不能更靠近这个人了，多一分占有感也是好的。王凯那话儿在他手里面更硬了，滴下些水来，十足委屈。有时候弄他狠了他就是委屈，叫他洗澡也不去，到靳东下手去抱了，又不情不愿站起来，说你小心点你那腰。我腰好不好你不知道？

他们又换了个姿势，王凯自己骑上来，他刚射了一次，精神和身体都有点恹恹的，靳东也不急，缓慢地动动腰。但变故是突然的，第一滴眼泪砸下来的时候靳东还以为是汗，第二滴第三滴才反应过来，他的小爱人终于知道难过了。其实靳东不常看见他哭，虽然那双眼睛时常有要流泪的样子，但落到实处来，也不过是看剧本到动情那几次。王凯不是个会为自己哭的人，命运给他的苦他都受着，总想着能有好起来的一天，他唯一觉得没法变好的事就是他爱靳东，在这个时候爱上了这样一个靳东。爱如果是拖累，那爱毫无意义。

靳东坐起来抱住他。这姿势不好受，但王凯抓他很紧。他没再感觉到眼泪了，只觉得小孩儿的肋骨又明显了，好一阵子跑宣传，睡不好也吃不好。你说你这时候跟我纠结什么劲儿呢？王凯靠在他肩上只喘气不出声，靳东不敢说话怕又刺激他，只能拿手捋他后背，另一只胳膊抱得更紧。闹腾也没事，想明白了就好，想明白了，咱们往下才能过日子。

最后王凯说，哥，说是最后一次，就真是最后一次了啊。  
靳东直接把腰往上顶，“最后一次？最后两次吧。”

 

完事以后他给王凯洗了澡，很仔细也很规矩，怕他闹肚子。手机上助理发短信来提醒，靳东冲了个淋浴就开始套衣服，王凯被他裹在被子里，眼睛湿漉漉的，望了半天，还是下来给他系扣子。靳东看着他翕动的睫毛，等扣子系到最上面，才低低头在王凯耳朵旁边说话。

“这也就是下次之前的最后一次。我四天之后回北京，你行程单我直接问小胡要。”

“除了你不爱我，什么都不是问题。”

 

END.

瞎吧唧写……本来想写BE的还是顺手HE了……那我摸东凯的意义在哪啊啊啊【。


End file.
